Element man
by Ski-Rever
Summary: Gohan's mom, dad, brother and girl friend (Debbie) are dead. So he becomes element man able to use the powers of the elemets and is assigned to a girl whom he muct protect. This girl also happenes to be none other then Videl Saten. UPDATED!
1. Now iI've had the time of my life

Element man  
  
A tall brunette through a football to the man she loved and would always love. The name of this man was Gohan. Gohan in response jumped and grabbed the ball, then tossed it back to her at alarming speed. The ball moving fast nailed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. The black hared teen rushed to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gohan asked quite concerned.  
  
"Ya I'm fine but you need to watch your aim Gohan" She said smiling  
  
"I'm sorry Debbie I didn't know that I through it that hard" He giggled. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if I can get a kiss" She put on puppy dog eyes.  
  
Gohan laughed and kissed her on the nose. "There how's that?" The girl smiled and blushed.  
  
"It was awesome," She said while making a fist.  
  
"Ha ha," The boy laughed. "You bet it was. Say how long does it take mom to rustle us up some grub anyway?"  
  
"I heard that Gohan." Came a shrill voice from the kitchen of Gohans house. Goten rounded the corner of the house holding a baby dinosaur and smiling. "Well I'm glad to see that one of my boys is patient." Goten dropped the dino and gave a huge smile.  
  
"Hay mom when's food ready I'm starving" He said patting his stomach.  
  
"What do I look like a buffet. If you want your food your going to have to wait until it's done. Unless you want to eat it raw." She said storming into the kitchen.  
  
"Good one Goten now she's real ticked." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Really.What I do?" He said in an innocent voice  
  
"Well you were hungry is all" He giggled.  
  
"Alright its done" ChiChi hollered out the back door.  
  
"Kay mom" Gohan yelled in response. He Goten and Debbie went inside prepared for a feast. They pigged out on rice, chicken, rolls and pasta. "Thanks mom that was great!"  
  
"Your welcome Gohan but you had better hurry with your training because I don't want you to slack off on your studies okay?" But Gohan couldn't answer because he had already left.  
  
~ In a plain far from about two blocks from home ~  
  
"Okay now a little faster you can do it." Gohan said cheerfully  
  
"I'm tired Gohan I don't know how much longer I can do this." Debbie moaned.  
  
"Alright just one more sprint and then we can take a break okay. Run to me."  
  
"Ya okay" She took off running fast for a human. She had been doing this for quite a while, so she was very good at it. As she ran she smiled and then right before she was at Gohan feet she tripped and landed in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked  
  
"Ya I'm okay now that you're here" Her face was bright red.  
  
"Yes and I'll be here now and forever."  
  
"I wouldn't want it another way" Her face still as red as a tomato. Cheesy music played in the background and Gohan started to sing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Gohan: Now I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before yes I swear It's the truth and I owe it all to you.  
  
Debbie: Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe It all to you.  
  
THE BEAT GETS LODER  
  
Gohan: I've been waiting for someone now I've finally found someone to stand by me.  
  
Debbie: Saw the writing on the wall never felt this magical melody  
  
Both: Now with passion in our eyes theres no really good disguise she's with me. So we take each other's hand so that you can understand the urgency.  
  
Gohan: Just remember.  
  
Debbie: You're the one thing.  
  
Gohan: I can't get in a fuss.  
  
Debbie: So I'll tell you something.  
  
Both: This could be love because I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before yes I swear its so true and I owe it all to you.  
  
Gohan: Hay baby  
  
Debbie: With my body and soul I want you more then you'll ever know  
  
Gohan: S will just let it go don't be afraid to lose control no.  
  
Debbie: Yes I know what's on your mind when you say stay with me tonight.  
  
Gohan: Stay with me and remember. You're the one thing  
  
Debbie: I can't get in a fuss  
  
Gohan: So I'll tell you something  
  
Both: This could be love because I had the time of my life no I never felt this way before yes I swear it's so true and I owe It all to you. Cause I had the time of my life and I never felt this way before yes I've found oral true and I owe it all to you.  
  
MUSIC PLAYES FOR A WHILE THEN SLOWES DOWN  
  
Gohan: Now I've had the time of my life no I've never felt this way before Debbie: Never felt this way  
  
Gohan: Yes I swear it's so true  
  
BEAT GOES UP  
  
Gohan: and I owe it all to you  
  
Both: I've had the time of my life no I've never felt this way before yes I swear its so true and I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life no I've never felt this way before yes I swear its so true and I owe it all to you  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that was fun right Gohan?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Ya that was a bl-"He was cut off by a shriek of pain that came from his house. 


	2. Dead Mother ChiChi

If you want me to type back I'll need your e-mail address.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dead mother Ch.2 of Element man  
  
Gohan and the one called Debbie raced to the house to see what had caused the scream. When they got there they saw Gohans mother lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan screamed  
  
"Oh no ChiChi! Gohan what happened here?" Debbie wailed.  
  
Gohan fell to his hands and knees "She was shot." He made a fist with his hand. "Who ever did this will pay.I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!" He went super and sped off up in the sky. Hopping to get a good view of the criminals, but when he got there no one was there but Goten. He flew over to him and his eyes filled with tears. "Did.did you kill mom?" Goten looked back.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Ma's dead Goten. How bout did you see anyone fleeing the seen?"  
  
"Ya I think I saw a bald guy and a furry guy run past here a few minutes ago."  
  
"Where were they headed?"  
  
"I cant remember" He gave Gohan a sorry look.  
  
"Okay Goten." He looked up to see Debbie running toward him. "What's up?"  
  
"I saw two men they were headed in the direction of the city." She was huffing from all the running. "But they disappeared."  
  
~ How can someone disappear like that? ~ He thought ~ I will find them ~ He sped off in the direction of the city sure that they were there.  
  
[^_^] AT THE CITY. [^_^]  
  
"Now where could they be?" He rounded a few allies and didn't see any sign of them. But then he heard some noise from behind a trash can. He made an energy ball in his hand and turned only to find an old man. "Hay you do realize that you're sitting next to a trash can right?" The man looked up his eyes were white almost like his real eyes were in the back of his head. "Woo! Well you know the old riddle right. O-"  
  
"One dark night in the middle of the day two dead boys came out to play. Back to back they faced each other. Drew there swards and shot each other. The death police man heard the noise and came to beat the life out of the two dead boys. If you don't believe my story's true just ask the blind man he saw it too." The old man said looking wise. Gohans eyes lit up ~ Did he read my mind? ~ "If you give me that 20 in your pocket then I'll give you a ancient scroll." Gohan stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a 20. How'd he know it was there?  
  
"Alright" Gohan through him the 20. The man picked it up and handed Gohan the scroll.  
  
"Now be careful with that. It will help you in the future " He gave Gohan a stern look. Gohan looked away for a moment at the scroll noticing that it was sealed. ~ How will this help me? ~ He looked back at the man to ask but the man was gone.  
  
"What where'd he go? Oh well better get back before the others get worried."  
  
[^_^] A HOME [^_^]  
  
"Hay guys!"  
  
"Any luck?" Debbie asked?  
  
"No but I found an old man who gave me this he said it would help me in the future." Gohan said his hand outstretched to give her the scroll.  
  
Debbie reached out and took it. "It's a scroll! These things are like ancient. What was the name of the man you got it from? "  
  
"Don't know he disappeared right after I got it."  
  
Gohan watched as Debbies eyes got sparkly. "A guardian angle! How cool is that?" Both Gohan and Goten fell over anime style.  
  
"I really don't think that's the case, but if you say so."  
  
"Wow this is so cool.I want one" Gotens eyes glimmered.  
  
"Goten why don't you go take a quick walk? TAKE YOUR TIME" Gohan screamed into the distance as he watched Goten head off to play. "Hay Debbie I have an idea. Lets go out tonight"  
  
"But what about your mom, Gohan, Don't you want to bury her?"  
  
"I'm not felling to good tonight and I think that right now I just want to get my mind off it."  
  
"Alright Gohan lets go"  
  
[^_^] AT SOME FRENCH PLACE [^_^]  
  
"Can I take your order sir?" asked a waiter.  
  
"I'll have a Fried chicken some busiest and oh don't forget the rice."  
  
"And for my lady?"  
  
"I'll just have a diet coke and a salad. "Very well I'll be right back with your food." Gohan reached out his hand and touched Debbies. She smiled.  
  
Ok, Then I like MSN does anyone have MSN can I have your MSN adress??? Here's mine bre98@comcast.net it should work..Oh and have any of you heard of Love Hina I might write a fan-fic in that too. And I also think that fanfiction.net should make a section where we could write our own stories. What do you think? 


End file.
